


Casper

by jactinglim



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: While walking in New York disguised as a human, River bumped into someone... with a shell.RP with Casper: @RiseTurtCasper
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Kudos: 1





	Casper

River managed to slip out of the Hidden City and hurried towards Middle Park Zoo, blending into the New York crowd as best he can.  
  


[ 12:39 PM · Aug 28, 2020 ](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1299023803272450048)

Casper: *Slips out of Run of the Mill with his usual cloak and sweat pants to help him hide in daylight. Looks around the corner of the alley with a blink*

"OOF! WhoaI'msosorry! Are you ok??" River deftly examined the other for injuries, "Don't worry, I'm a premed and I know what I'm doing because I'm TOTALLY a fellow human... like... y-..." _Wait, is that a shell??_

Casper: *Flails to get balance back and recovers. Stands straight and gulps, tapping his first fingers together* Uhm...

River was shocked to find another yokai in NY, but the fear in the other's eyes had him speak in calming tones. "It's ok, you're safe with me!" doing a final once over, "I haven't found any injuries, but let me know if you feel otherwise, alright?"

Casper: *Not sure what to think of that, his own head turned to the side a little in confusion. When it came to his well being, Casper simply nodded in agreement. Nothing seemed to hurt, though.*

"My name's River, at your service," eyes being the only visible part of his face, he hoped it showed enough of his smile as he extended a hand. "I'm going to the zoo nearby. You?"

Casper: *hesitates but takes his hand gently with own, shrugging once in a questionable manner.*

"Heheh not much of a talker, are you? Well, I shouldn't keep you any longer." River turned towards the zoo as he waved, "I'm starting my internship at the zoo! Maybe you can drop by sometime?"  
  


Casper: *Shakes head at the question of being a talker. Straightens up at the latter of the conversation and skips to walk with him regardless.*

"I welcome your company if you have the time until I meet my supervisors," River laughed as he let the fair turtle step into his pace, "Did you step out of Run of the Mill? I figured since that's where I bumped into you. Señor Hueso has the best pizza in Hidden City!"

Casper: *Listens carefully then nods in understanding. Walks with for a while looking around. Turns attention back to him with the question. Nods and then smiles a little, embarrassed*

"That's great! I'll make sure to drop by, then. Maybe after I get settled in at the zoo?" The taller turtle took a gold-colored phone out of his slacks pocket, "I can give you my username in case you want to contact me? No pressure tho."

*Answers with a slightly larger smile. Nods right after in agreement. Looks at the phone he pulled out and pauses in thought. Breathes in then shrugs with a head shake, not having a phone of his own*  
  


"It's fine, you can find me at the zoo if you wanna meet up! I'll drop by Mr. Hueso's too when I can," the yellow spotted turtle reassured. They've reached the zoo and River raised a hand to catch a staff's attention, "Thanks for walking with me. I'll be going, will you be fine?"

Casper: *Listens casually and nods when he can, telling the other he understands. At the zoo, Casper looks at the oncoming staff then back at the other turtle. Once again nods but decides to delve deeper into the zoo for his own purposes*

  
  
Watching Casper, he's satisfied to know he'll be fine. He turned to a zoo staff to state his business.


End file.
